


Sturm and Drang

by orphan_account



Category: Little Shop of Horrors, Little Shop of Horrors - Menken/Ashman
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seymour Krelborn, with the death of dentist Orin Scrivello fresh in his mind, feeds Audrey II what it wants. Contains severe gore, blood, violence, and abuse. If you are triggered by any of those things, this piece may not be for you. Posted as part of the 21 Days of Little Shop of Horrors challenge, and written in under 24 hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sturm and Drang

A is for Ambition. 

Seymour Krelborn drug the body bag down the stairs the back way. He wouldn't dare lug something like that down the main street - too much attention. So, suppressing his grunts and groans, he pulled the bag through alleyways behind and between buildings, praying nobody would see him. 

B is for Bashfulness. 

Seymour's mind washed in and out of states of guilt. I couldn't do anything about it, he tried to convince himself. He was going to die either way. But no matter how much he tried to persuade himself against this, he still felt awful for what he had done. 

C is for Courage. 

Mushnik's - or Mushnik and Son's, that is - Skid Row Florist had a back entrance. Seymour never quite knew why it was there, but it sure came in awful handy now. With a surprisingly loud grunt, Seymour pulled the bag towards the heavy metal door. 

D is for Doubt. 

Locked. Seymour had a key, but that was for the front entrance. Either he pulled the body out into the open to get to the front door, or he ran around and left the body exposed to a passerby. Why did he have to go and kill the poor dentist, anyway? He never did anything wrong to Seymour. In fact, he was relatively nice, considering some of the Skid Row bums. 

E is for Ecstasy. 

Even though the door was thick, Seymour heard the Audrey II's deep moans from inside. "Oh, come on, feed me!" it moaned, uttering sounds that Seymour couldn't even register in his mind. They sounded like sex noises; living Downtown, he knew those sounds all too well. However, it was a plant. It couldn't… jack off, could it? 

F is for Feeding. 

Seymour decided to take the risk. So, he propped the body bag up against the back door, and ran around to the front. The street was dark, with only the streetlights there to guide the way. Seymour stopped in front of the florist's, fumbling with his key for a moment before the piece of metal finally found its way into the keyhole. 

G is for Grow. 

The plant was monstrously loud. "Feed me!" it shrieked, its head hanging low and vines drooping. "I'm so hungry!"   
Seymour put his fingers to his lips, but the stupid thing still wasn't cooperating. Finally, in rage, Seymour whisper-yelled "Shut up!" This quieted down the plant for a minute, but not long enough. 

H is for Hallucination. 

Seymour heard sounds in his mind as he pushed past the plant and towards the back door. It was partly Twoey's deep "so go get it", but he mostly remembered his conversation between himself and the dentist. He remembered the dentist's cry of "Are you satisfied?!", the smoothness of the black paint that coated the gun, and the shininess of the various dental tools which lay in the sadist's office, never to be used by him again. 

I is for Indifference. 

The door was hard to open, but somehow, Seymour managed to shove it outwards. There lay the empty street he had abandoned moments before. The body bag sat just as it did before, which the botanist took as an opportunity to pull the bag inside. He slammed the door shut behind him, and checked to make sure that it was locked tightly. 

J is for Justice. 

Twoey could smell the blood. "Feed me!" the plant screamed upon the closure of the door. "I'm starvin'!" Then, upon noticing the bag, Twoey suddenly seemed more agitated at the situation. It groaned and flopped around again, obviously uncomfortable with the situation at hand. "Now cut it up!" 

K is for Killing. 

"What?!" Seymour asked in response. "He's dead! Eat it!" The plant, however, had different ideas.  
"Nuh-uh. Come on, Krelborn, I need small pieces! Bite-size treats!"  
"Bite-size?!" Seymour wasn't happy with the way this conversation was going.  
"Yeah, bite-size! Now go! Feed me!"  
"Wha-I-uh-what?!" Seymour stammered, but the plant seemed done with this conversation. "O-okay, if ya say so..." 

L is for Lies. 

Seymour grabbed Mr. Mushnik's Czechoslovakian machete and pulled the body bag to the back lot. He unzipped the bag and found himself face-to-face with the deceased body of Orin Scrivello. Besides unlatching the gas mask, he had done nothing to the body - he had really just shoved the thing into a bag and tried to forget about it. Seymour reached down and, with a wince, pushed the eyelids shut. It'll be more humane that way, he tried to convince himself. However, it wasn't working. 

M is for Mutilations. 

The botanist stripped off Orin's clothing without much thought. Audrey II didn't like clothing that much - "gives me indigestion", he remembered it murmuring about the subject. He wadded up the dentist's uniform into a ball and threw it near the trashcan behind the shop. He told himself that he would pick it back up later. Seymour told himself many things - that Audrey would be happier if Orin was gone, that if he didn't feed the plant, Audrey wouldn't like him - lots of things to try to comfort himself, but there was still that unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. He doubted it would ever go away. 

N is for Necromantic. 

Seymour closed his eyes, so he couldn't face the horrific things he was about to do. He positioned the blade over the dentist's neck and swung. He heard the sickening splat, and felt the machete slice through flesh and bone. It hit the concrete underneath with a satisfying clang. The florist opened his eyes slightly only to see the disembodied head spilling blood onto the pavement. He bit his lip to keep from screaming, and shoved the head back into the bag. 

O is for Oxides. 

The machete sliced well through flesh and muscle, but it took a little more effort to cut through bone. Seymour managed, though, as he squeezed his eyes so tightly that he could feel tears welling up. He tried to only take a peek at the dismembered body when needed, but he found that he had to keep his eyes open through the whole process. He grabbed the heart that would beat no more and pulled it away from the blood-seeping veins. He could feel his eyes welling up with tears at the awful thought of continuing, but he choked them back and continued the dirty deed.

P is for Persistence. 

Seymour couldn't help feeling guilty for what he'd done. He could've helped the dentist get the mask off, could have prevented his death. Nobody really deserved to die, did they? Seymour tried to re-justify his own position by telling himself that even if Orin Scrivello had survived, all he would do was keep beating on Audrey and stay as violent as he always was. He chopped off the dentist's right arm in justification, and wondered if he'd always feel this guilty. 

Q is for Quieted. 

The body lay in pieces, with arms and legs disjointed from the sliced-open torso. The heart and kidneys - valuable, blood-heavy organs - lay in a special corner of the bag, ready to be eaten by a bloodlusting plant. Seymour got to his feet, walked to the trash can, and picked up the dentist's uniform. A trail of blood had been left on it, dripping its sickly dazzling liquid. The florist opened the trash can and, with a horrible grimace, pushed past the stem and flower waste to place the uniform on the very bottom. He closed the can with a loud clang. 

R is for Resistance. 

Seymour dragged the bag filled with dismembered parts back into the little shop, and closed the door behind him. The plant was moaning heavily at the sight of so much food being so close. "All right, now feed me!" it screamed. The botanist reached in and pulled out an arm, cold and dripping blood. He threw the limb into its gaping mouth, but couldn't bare to watch the plant - his plant - chew up the organ. He looked all around the room, anywhere but where the action was. 

S is for Scream. 

"More, Krelborn! Feed me more!"   
Muscle, bone, liver, lung, all passing from the bloodied bag to the gaping mouth of the plant. Seymour tried not to care - he really, really did, but he couldn't prevent his own emotions from reaching the brim. His self-conflicting and brutally tense sense of guilt were reaching a brink of insanity. He reached for another limb and found a kidney. He tossed it into the plant's mouth with little thought. 

T is for Terror. 

As the bag emptied, the botanist's tolerance with his emotions depleted too. He was bouncing from guilt to anger and back again faster than a ping-pong ball, and felt like he had no control in this situation. The only hope that he latched onto as he fed Twoey the limbs was that maybe Audrey - lovely Audrey - would be grateful for this. She would love him if he did this. If he held onto his plant, and kept feeding it so it would grow, then she might love him. 

U is for Unconscious. 

The only body parts that remained were the heart and the head. Seymour grabbed the head by a patch of hair, and momentarily stared into the dead, bloodied face of Orin Scrivello. It was a sickening sight to see Audrey's boyfriend in such a state. The eyelids hung low on the pale face, droopy and bagging from the lack of oxygen the dentist had received in his final moments. Seymour could hardly even look at it before falling into a state of disgust, anger, and guilt all rolled into one. He threw the head into Twoey's mouth, and couldn't help but watch as the head was chewed up. A trickle of blood poured off of the plant's jaw and splashed onto the floor, leaving little red dots to stain into the linoleum. 

V is for Vines. 

"There, are ya happy?" Seymour asked as Audrey II finished devouring the bloody heart. "Am I done?" He glanced from his bloody hands to the plant, with its mouth still chewing slightly. The silence that followed hung in the air like sturm and drang - you could feel it on your fingertips. "Is that it?" Seymour asked again, waiting for his plant's final justification.   
After a moment, it nodded. "You did good, kid," it muttered before falling back asleep. Seymour pranced down the stairs to his bed under the shop floor, trying not to wake the sleeping vegetable. This was hard while dragging a body bag, but somehow, he managed. 

W is for Wimpy. 

Seymour went directly to the sink to wash the blood off his body. He started with his hands, coating them in soap and trying to rub the pain away. However, even though he could eventually peel the dried blood away from his fingers, he couldn't wash the guilt away as easily. Next, he moved to his arms, scrubbing his blood-spattered wrists with too much pressure. The florist knew that the killings and the feedings would cause so much trauma later on, but he tried to wash his scared thoughts down the drain with the soap and flecks of his dentist. 

X is for Xenobiotic. 

Seymour wrapped up his own blood-stained clothes into a ball and tucked the ball into the body bag. The less evidence there was of the damage, the better. He quietly zipped up the bag and stowed it under his cot, covering the bloodied damage with draped layers of blankets. He promised himself that he would figure out something to do with the evidence in the morning. Still worn with the emotional damage of what he had just done, Seymour changed into a pair of clean pajamas and got ready for bed. 

Y is for Yell. 

As the botanist prepared his bed, he listened to the outside world pushing in on him. Car horns and screams came from outside his bedroom window. Above his own sleeping quarters, Audrey II's small snores vibrated the floor that sat above Seymour's head. The leaky faucet dripped, and a dog barked somewhere in the distance. The world was noisy, but Seymour's mind stayed quiet. The feeling was similar to that of being yelled at as a child; he couldn't think of anything besides what just happened. His heartbeat continued to race, and he doubted it would ever return to normal. 

Z is for Zealous. 

Seymour Krelborn settled into bed without much thought. He tried to close his eyes and settle into sleep, but it was tough. Visions of the dentist, his plant, and the mutilated body flashed through his mind, interspersed with bone-chilling laughs and cries of "Are you satisfied?!" He felt his pulse increase as he thought of all the blood and grime that made up Scrivello's body. His breath sped up as he remembered cutting the lungs out of the gaping chest cavity. Suddenly, Seymour sprung awake again. It looked like he wouldn't be sleeping tonight.


End file.
